Memories
by Shar're from Abydos
Summary: When Gemini crashes through the window of Jack's house, she gets sucked into an adventure she didn't think possible
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Not sure** **how this will turn out. **

** ~chapter 1~**

** -memory-**

"_Gem, you have to trust me."_

_ "Why, Jeb? Why do you have to go?_"

_ "I have to help shut down Itex. You know that."_

_ "And I can't help?"_

_"Gemini..."_

_ "Don't, Jeb. Just don't."_

_ Jeb sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I __have__ to do this. "_

_ I smiled sadly_. _"I understand. Go."_

_ -_**end memory-**

I sighed, and moved closer to my small campfire. That was 2 years ago. I left the flock a year after that. I've been on my own for around 9 months, hating every minute of solitude, but knowing I wasn't welcome there. I sighed again. I'm a freak, even to genetic experiments, who are freaks themselves. Putting my gloves back on, I wrapped my wings around my chest. Yes, wings. Maybe I should tell you about me…

My name is Gemini, pronounced gem-in-ee. I am 14 and a mutant girl with wings. Freakish powers- I have 2. With physical contact I have access to all your memories. Catch me with my mental blocks down; they are downloaded into my brain. That's years of emotions, thoughts, PAIN, and other nerve signals hitting my mind within a few minutes, TOTAL BRAIN OVERLOAD! My other power is my ability to contact the afterlife. Yes, I talk to dead people. I have light brown hair that reaches the mid-back area and pale gray eyes that seem to fill with mist when I'm talking to ghosts.

So, anyway, _just_ as I'm about to fall asleep, fifteen frickin' Erasers come out of NOWHERE D*** IT! Throwing up my mind-walls, I launched myself into the air, only to have my ankle grabbed. Claws raked my back and side, slicing deep and causing blood to gush from the wounds. Yanking my ankle from the erasers hand –and hearing a snap as I did so- I flew to the nearby city. Dizzy from blood loss, I crashed into a 2nd story window. Then I blacked out, wings unfurled, as the first person ran into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd clarify when this takes place, which is about a month before TAE and somewhere in season 5. (…...)= Gemini's thoughts / {a/n:...}= author's note, aka, a message from me**

**Chapter 1: Meet and Greet**

Dream

_I woke in my small room in the E-house. Walking out, I waved at the various spirits that hung around our kitchen. Iggy carefully entered, hands out to keep him from bumping into something._

"_Hi Ig," I said._

"_Hey," he responded, opening the fridge. "Will you help me make breakfast?"_

_I grinned, then stated in a patronizing tone, "Sure. I'd love to give you another cooking lesson."_

"_Very funny," he said in the same tone, and we both laughed._

End Dream

My eyes were open in milliseconds. A nearby woman noticed my slightly panicked gaze and came over. "It's alright," she said. "My name is Janet Fraiser, and I'm a doctor."

I looked down. "You know," I said, ashamed. They _had_ to know. My wings were out when I crashed. Then, of course, there was the fact I crashed at all. _I_ crashed. _ME!_ I hadn't crashed in 3 years. And now I was in this mess. Nice going Gem, _reaaaal _nice.(note sarcasm)

"Yes."

"Can I leave? How long was I out? Where am I? How badly was I injured?" I asked all that in one breath. Impressive, right?

"You can leave when your done heal healing **{a/n:** **did that sound corny to anyone else?}**.You were unconscious for two hours, and your at Cheyenne Mountain, an Air Force Base in Colorado."( Ooo, Air Force. 'We're off to the wild blue yonder' **{a/n: does anyone else find this ironic. The event horizon is blue. 'wild blue yonder'. DO YOU SEE IT?} )** "Injuries include deep slashes on your back and left side, a broken ankle- the right one- several broken ribs," ( _that's_ why it hurt to talk) "and your right... wing was broken as well."the doctor replied. In four breaths. Yes, I counted. So? I'm not crazy. Just... strange.

So, where was I... oh yeah**.** Mentallycalculating, I discovered I was going to be here for about a week. S***! Murder me. Now. Please? I sighed. "Where's my backpack?

"Here." someone stated. I instantly focused on the doorway, where the offending voice had come from. Four people stood there.

The first one to catch my eye was a middle-aged man. The way he stood, that confidence, was the same as Max's stance. He must be the leader.

The second was a tall, dark- skinned man. He had gold symbol-thingy on his forehead – was that a snake on it? His face was totally expressionless, or was that worry I saw when he looked at me. Please, the day someone cares about me is the day after the world ends, and it hasn't ended yet. Rant aside, he was a lot like Fang.

Next, a woman. She could have been a model if it weren't for the air force uniform. I'm not kidding! She had a tall, curvy figure; she was slim but not anorexic-ish, more like fit and muscular; she even had the cliche package of blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Despite the innocent/ignorant looks, her eyes had a depth, telling me she was wiser than she appeared. She was pretty much an older version of Angel.

The first thing I noticed about the fourth man was he held my backpack. He had blue eyes, dark blonde/light brown hair, and glasses. Despite his... soft appearance, something about him demanded respect. For some reason, I liked him instantly. I didn't give a d*** about the others.

I gestured to my pack. "Gimme."

Male-Max spoke up. "No manners? Tsk." I glared at him as he continued. "My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Murray," he pointed at the symbol guy, " Major Samantha Carter," the woman, "and Doctor Daniel Jackson," the person with my backpack.

This Jackson guy must have seen my wary look. Yes, I hardly gave the military people a second glace, but a _doctor _scared the h*** out of me. But he wasn't _that_ kind of doctor. "I have a PHD in archeology, not medicine." Daniel told me. I relaxed. A little.

"So... you are?" O'Neill asked.

"Gemini Flyte, Avian-American. That's all you need to know." I replied curtly. I may be OK with one of them, that doesn't mean I trust all of them. H***, I didn't even trust Dr. Jackson.

I wonder how this ordeal will turn out. I know their hiding something, but what is it? I think I'll stick around for awhile. When I have a question, I find an answer, no matter what.

**Mwahahahaha -choke, cough cough- **

**I love your feedback, and my OC's love it, too.**

**Gem: Yes, yes we do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every time I star a story, it's because I have a bonfire of inspiration. ...It collapsed into embers until an anonymous reviewer sparked a small flame and fed it with a review. Reviews fuel my inspiration. So with _The Quest: Part One _(Season 10) audio playing in the background (f*ck Adria) , I bring you-**

**Chapter Three: **

**P.S. To my reviewer- one, please leave a name next time, I'd like to know what to call you. Two, that's some crazy shit. Same thing? Really? Are you the voice in my head?**

"General Hammond?"

The bald, Texan man glanced up to see Jack, the rest of SG-1 behind him. "You called?" the colonel said.

"I did," the general confirmed. "I've been ordered to hand the girl over to the NID, who will see if she can help with the war against the Goa'uld."

"Your telling us, because..." Samantha trailed off.

"Because you of all people know how the NID are. You know they won't see a teenage girl, just a weapon."

"What do you want us to do?" Jack asked.

Hammond sighed. "Only a parent or guardian can do something about it."

Daniel caught on. "And she doesn't have parents." A small spark burst into life behind his eyes.

"I know that look." Jack stated. "Daniel, what are you thinking?"

The archeologist smirked. "I need to stop at the courthouse and pick up some papers."

"Daniel..." O'Neill warned.

"Jack."

"What papers?"

"Adoption papers."

"What! Daniel, you aren't really-"

"Yes, Sam, I am. I talked to Fraiser, and she told me Gemini isn't any more than 14 or 15; a kid. She doesn't deserve whatever the NID has planned."

After a request for privacy, Gemini had been moved to one of the isolation rooms. She'd finished healing two days ago, but NID orders explicitly forbade the SGC from releasing her. Daniel had brought the adoption papers four days ago, and they sat on a table at the foot of the bed. The teen knew she was procrastinating, the NID came tomorrow. Gem gave a small smile. At least they told her what had been happening here the past six years. Her smile widened as she recalled that colonel's reaction when she soaked up every word Major Carter said about the Stargate, even the proclaimed 'techno-babble' (O'Neill's words, not hers).

The girl sighed and picked up the adoption papers. She couldn't get over the fact someone _wanted her._ When she and the Flock were escaping the school, Jeb tried to leave her. Nine months ago, Max kicked her out. The only person who'd really seemed to love her was Gazzy, and she hadn't seen him for nearly a year. Gem sighed again, and set down the papers.

Why was it so hard to say yes? Yes, I want to be your daughter. Yes, I want a family. Yes, I want to be loved! Why was it so damn hard? The teen fell backwards onto the bed. Solitude was an old friend by now, and not one she was sure she wanted to lose. Gemini stood and walked toward the door. Maybe a trip to the cafeteria would help her calm down enough to think clearly again.

Why, why, _why_ did the cause of her turmoil have to be in the cafeteria the moment Gem arrived? Fate must be playing a cruel joke. She turned to leave.

"Gemini!"

Damn it!

Gem whirled, forcing a smile. All of SG-1 sat at one of the tables. Daniel beckoned her over, patting the chair next to him. The teenager walked towards them, hoping her gait didn't reveal her reluctance.

"Yeah?" she questioned upon reaching the table.

Daniel smiled a little. "Just wondering what you've decided."

"I... I need a little more time."

"Talk about it?" Samantha asked.

"No." With that, Gem moved to grab lunch and go back to her room.

In the halls, she heard footsteps. "You're really bad at being sneaky."

"I've been told otherwise."

"Well, the humans aren't tuned to sense others presence like me."

"Are you not human yourself, Gemini Flyte?"

"Not really, Teal'c. Most humans don't have wings. I'm the freak of freaks. Not even the others like me want me." Gem sighed. "I think that may be why I'm indecisive. Trying to wrap my head around why someone actually wants me, wants to love me. It's not a new feeling, but one I've hardly felt." She sighed again. "Why's it _so damn hard_. I don't know, do you?"

The jaffa shook his head. "I do not."

"Figured as much," Gem muttered. "Do you think I should say yes?"

The man's eyes met hers, and Teal'c's baritone answered, "That is your decision. However, I do find Daniel Jackson a trustworthy, compassionate comrade." He left as Gemini entered her room.

An hour later, Daniel entered his office with the adoption papers on his desk, with the word "Yes" written in a neat, swooping letter, followed by a note.

"_Dr. Jackson," _it read, _"I appreciate your offer, but remember, I could take off at any time and never be found. I'm a target. The lab that created me wants me back, and will stop at nothing to get me. Maybe, someday, I'll tell why, but for now, I don't trust you. I'm being selfish by saying yes, protecting my own skin. I did NOT escape one cage to be put_ _in another. _

"_~Gemini."_


End file.
